How To Fall
by GabyMarieM
Summary: Gaby went to London for New Years and met someone who changed her life. Who did she meet? What will happen to their relationship? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Gaby's point of view* **

LONDON HERE I COME! I've been waiting for this day for months. I had gotten the chance to go to London and perform in the New Years Day Parade. Now they day to leave has come. My heart was racing and I had a big smile on my face. Going to London has been my dream since I could remember. For the past year I've caught up on London events, artists, and celebrities. Musicians in London are my favorite. Ed Sheeran, Cher Lloyd, Little Mix, Olly Murs, and of course One Direction have been on repeat for months now. As I boarded the plane to London, I thought about all the stuff I was gonna do and, hopefully, the people I was gonna meet. After the plane took off, I immediately put on my iPod and listened to all my British/Irish artists. Eventually I fell asleep, since the flight was going to be long. I woke up a few times due to bumps and loud noises from other passengers but other than that the flight was pretty smooth.

***Harry's pov* **

Like any other day, there were girls waiting outside my flat. Louis was sleeping and Liam, Niall, and Zayn were in the studio. I didn't have to go to the studio until later tomorrow so I decided to go out to the city. I went around the back way and tried to escape the fans. As much as I love my fans, I just with I could have a little privacy. I walked down the street about a block away from my flat, leaving my car behind. I walked to the subway and got on. I held on to the bar since all seats were taken. Once we came to a place I thought would be nice, I slid on my hood and walked with my head down. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I just wanted to get away from my thoughts. I walked into a movie theater and paid for a ticket. I sat down in the dark theater close to the back. After a while I got tired of the movie so I walked and found some food. I have to admit, not having a girlfriend kinda sucks. Not having someone to hold hands with. Someone who understands me. I vowed this year I would find someone special but it was almost 2013 and I had no luck. I walked back to the subway and sneaked back to my flat. I opened the door and saw Louis and Eleanor sitting on the couch talking. I loved seeing Lou happy but seeing them together really made me want someone to love. I want someone to talk with and laugh with. A girl who laughs at my jokes even when they aren't funny. I'm starting to lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Gaby's pov***

Finally, we landed. Even though I had major jet leg I was freaking out. London, I'm in London! I still couldn't believe it. Nothing could ruin my positive mood. It took almost an hour and a half to get out of the airport due to all the luggage I had and waiting for all the other performers to get there stuff. We all clambered into a bus and got taken to the hotel. It was way early in the morning so we had to just put our stuff in our rooms an get ready for the long day ahead. Today we were going to see lots famous monuments in London. I just couldn't wait until Saturday when I could go and do whatever I want to. After we put or bags in our room, we went back outside and got on the bus. The day was kind of a blur since I was half asleep the whole time but I got some killer pictures. At around 9pm we got back to our hotel and crashed.

***Harry Styles pov***

Nothing really happened today. I was still kinda in a slump. I watched a few movies and practically ate my whole house. Then at around 5ish I drove over to the studio and recorded some songs. It didn't go too well. My voice was crackly and I couldn't get into the songs. They just ended up sending me home and telling me to come in tomorrow. I felt disappointed in myself because I wanted to do well but I wasn't in the right state of mind. I guess I just had to go home and think about things. When I got back from the studio, Lou and El were on the couch again. I rolled my eyes and went to my room slamming the door. I plopped on the bed and got under my sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Gaby's pov***

Friday morning was ridiculous. It was so hard to get up. I crawled out of bed and snuck into the shower before my roommate woke up. When it was time to go I packed some stuff in a backpack and headed out to the bus. Today we were going to look at more historical monuments and rehears for the parade. Not much went on. For the whole trip I vowed I would be on the look out for all my favorite artists but no such luck. Everyone would always look at me strange when I was looking but I didn't care. We passed by so many places I've seen on One Direction's music video, One Thing. I was in awe at how I was actually here where they live. My heart started pounded and I had to sit down. I thought about what I was gonna do tomorrow when we can go on our own, of course with a group but still. We stopped and everyone climbed out of the bus. Our tour guide talked to us for a while but I sort of tuned out. I started looking around the city more and spotted a Nando's. I wanted so badly to go over there but I had to stay with the group. I looked around some more and saw some cute little stores. I turned back to where the tour guide and the rest of my group was but they weren't there. My heart sank as I frantically searched for my group. I couldn't find them. How did they get away so fast? They left me here in London all by myself. I got out my phone and then realized I don't have service. I tried calming down and walked over to the Nando's. I sat down and rested my head on the table.

***Harry's pov***

I had to go into the studio, once again, today at 5. I decided to go into the city again and walk around. I pulled my hoody up over my head and walked out to my car. I had to break into a sprint from all the fans but they let up when I got into the car and started driving off. I parked and got out to walk around. I kept my head down most of the time until I heard my name being screamed from across the street. I looked and saw a large group of girls sprinting towards me. I ran into the nearest building I could. I found a booth and hid under the table. At first I didn't see that someone was sitting there until a beautiful girl tilted her head under the table and quickly lifted it up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Harry Styles pov***

I wanted to get up but I wasn't sure if the fans were gone. It's not that I don't love them and all but some times I want to be left alone.

"The coast is clear.," said the girl very nonchalantly. I got up and sat on the other side of the table.

"Thanks." the girl didn't really want to look at me. She had beautiful long brown super curly hair, even curlier than mine. I couldn't see her eyes since she wouldn't look at me but I bet they were beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Harry Styles." I said giving her my signature smile.

"Umm. Yeah I know. I'm Gaby," she said lifting her head and making eye contact with me for the first time. She blushed and quickly turned away.

"So what brings you to London?" I could tell she wasn't from here because of her accent.

"Uhm... I'm performing with the cheerleaders in the New Years Day Parade. I kinda got lost though."

***Gaby's pov***

Harry flipping Styles is sitting under my table. I couldn't believe it. I had to breathe deeply to calm myself down. I guessed he was running from the fans since a group of girls ran into the store. I pointed out the door to tell them where he went. They all ran outside and rushed down the street. "The coast is clear." I said as calmly as I could. He got up and sat on the other side of the table. I got really shy when he looked at me. I couldn't look him straight in the eye so I kept looking out the window. He's perfect. His hair, eyes, smile, everything got me out of breath. When I looked into his sparkling green eyes I started to blush and looked away.

"I was gonna order something here but my roommate took my backpack and left me." I said taking a sip of my cup of water.

"It's on me," he said taking out his wallet and ordering for me. I've always wanted to try Nando's ever since I started liking One Direction but I never thought that Harry Styles would be paying and eating with me. My mind could not even function properly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Gaby's pov***

"So I'm guessing you're a fan of One Direction." Harry said after taking a a bit of his chicken.

"Yeah." I said shyly still not looking right at the beautiful boy in front of me.

"How about we go on a walk?" Harry said taking my hand after taking a sip of his drink. We walked outside but Harry didn't put his hood on. He guided me through the crowds of people walking the town. I was thinking that I should try to get in contact with my group but that slipped my mind as Harry and I walked into a shop that had really cute clothes. I looked around the store as Harry hid behind clothes scaring me every time I walked by.

***Harry's pov***

Gaby was so shy. It was kinda cute. Every time she looked at me she would quickly look away. It was refreshing at how innocent and calm she was. After we walked into the Hollister in town, Gaby started looking around at clothes. I didn't want to walk around too much because of fans taking pictures. I didn't want to drag Gaby into all this. She doesn't deserve hate so I'll try to keep this as private as possible. Now back to reality. I hid behind a rack of clothes and waited until Gaby came close.

"Hey!" I said popping up from behind the rack. Gaby just about fell over. She bumped into another rack of clothes. I laughed so hard that I almost fell over. I didn't really know much about this girl who stood in front of me but I knew that I wanted to learn more.

"Oh shit what time is it?" I said looking at my phone that said 5:00. I hopped up and grabbed Gaby's hand guiding her to my car.

"We have to go. I need to be in the studio right now." I helped Gaby into my car and then got on the other side and started driving.

"Where are you staying?" I said frantically. I didn't want to leave Gaby but I needed to go to the studio and she needed to find her tour group. I dropped her off at her hotel but before I did, I took her phone and put my number in it.

"Text me soon. I want to learn more about you." she slightly blushed and walked into her hotel. I waited for a second and saw her freak out after she walked past the door. I chuckled to myself and then quickly drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Gaby's pov*

I ran up to my hotel room just to realize that I didn't have my room key since it was in my backpack that my room had. I ran back down to the lobby. Luckily, I stuck the tour guides number in my pocket so I asked the man at the front desk if I could use the phone. I called our tour guide and told him I got left behind but that I was safe at the hotel. He seemed relieved that I called. He said they would be back at the hotel soon but that I had to stay there until they got back. I sat on the couch in the lobby and waited for what seemed like 2 hours until they got back. When they arrived we all walked upstairs and got ready for a fancy dinner cruise. I slipped on a nice flowery skirt that had always been my favorite. The whole rest of the day I couldn't really think of anything else besides what happened with Harry. I didn't really want to tell anyone because they all knew who he was and would probably try to get me to set them up with him. I kept looking back at my contacts and looking at his number. I wanted to text him but I didn't have any service. I had to wait until I had Wi-Fi and then I could text him but only using a special app. That was the problem with being in a foreign country.

*Harry's pov*

Every few minutes I would check my phone. Even when I was in the sound booth I would check to see if a new number popped on my screen. Today was way better in the studio. I was in a great mood from meeting Gaby. The only complication was that I kept getting distracted by my phone that wouldn't buzz and the thought of Gaby. I got out of the studio in about 2 hours it was around 7:30 and Gaby still hasn't texted me. It was all I could think about. When I got back to my place I saw that Eleanor was over again. They were making dinner but it didn't bother me. I was still in such a great mood. I sat down on the couch with a big grin on my face. I turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. I got up and walked to the kitchen giving Louis a bear hug.

"Who's the girl?" Lou said in a monotone voice.

"Why do you think there's a girl? I can't be happy?" I said dancing around the kitchen.

"Not this happy so fast." Lou said.

"I'm not telling you!" I said running around our whole flat. Louis chased me and finally caught me and dragged me to my room, telling Eleanor that he would be right back.

"Now come on. Who's the girl?" he said shutting the door.

"Alright! I met her running from fans. I hid under her booth at Nando's." I said checking my phone but still nothing.

"What's she like?" Louis said sitting on the ground.

"I'm not really sure yet. She's American." I said bouncing up and down on my bed.

"OH! America! Well, be careful, Styles. Don't get your heart broken." Louis said getting up and heading to the door.

"No, Gaby's not like that. She's sweet." I said chasing him out the door. Just like that the conversation ended as Lou and El continued to make dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Gaby's pov*

I didn't want to seem desperate so I waited until we got back to the hotel after the dinner cruise to text him. "Hey. This is Gaby. Since I'm from America I don't have service here so this isn't my actual number. I can only text." I typed the text a million times to make sure it was just right. Finally I just sent it without looking at it a second time. My heart was pounding and I was scared out of my mind. I sat on my bed and set my phone at my feet. I stared at it.

*Harry's pov*

My phone buzzed when I was in the kitchen. It was sitting on the couch so I rushed to it and looked at my text. It was Gaby, Finally! I read the text and texted her back. "Hey Gaby. I really want to see you again. What are you doing tomorrow?" I sent it after a few minutes not wanting to seem desperate but on the inside I wanted to text her the second I could.

*Gaby's pov*

I stared at my phone for over 3 minutes. I started to feel worried that he didn't want to talk to me. It buzzed and I scrambled to grab my phone almost falling off my bed. My roommate was in the shower and I was kinda glad because I looked like an idiot. I read his text and replied, "Tomorrow I'm allowed to go anywhere with a few other people but the would never let me go with you." I sent it with a smile on my face. He wanted to see me again. He replied, "Don't worry about it. I can arrange everything. I'll see you tomorrow. You should probably go to bed." I laughed and texted back, "who are you, my mother? But I am actually tired. See you tomorrow(:" I set my phone down and turned out my light as my roommate just got done with her shower. She slipped into bed and we both fell asleep.

*Harry's pov*

Nothing could ruin my mood. I was gonna see Gaby tomorrow and I had the perfect plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Gaby's pov*

The next morning, I got up and did my morning routine. After both my roommate and I were ready, we walked downstairs to see my whole tour group. At the front of the crowd of people I saw someone who looked familiar but he wasn't our normal tour guide. He was facing the front desk with his head down like he didn't want to be seen. At exactly 7:30 the man who I thought to be our new tour guide lifted his head. I couldn't believe my eyes and neither could anyone else. Harry was pretending to be our tour guide. Just so that he could be with me. How sweet was that? Everyone was freaking out but I was calm. I met him yesterday.

"Hello everyone," Harry said in a serious voice, "your tour guide couldn't make it today so I am filling in for him. I believe that everyone is allowed to visit around the city as they please but with no less than a group of 4. The bus driver will take us to the city and everyone can go on their way." we all walked to the bus but Harry slowed down to walk next to me. Everyone was still star struck so they stared at him as he was talking to me. "What are you doing?" I said giggling. "This is the perfect plan isn't it? Now you can just come with me since I am the tour guide." he said as we stepped onto the bus. I laughed and sat down. Of course he sat next to me. I couldn't help but blush at all the people staring at us. When we can to a stop Harry stood up and told everyone the rules that he was clearly making up. Everyone got off the bus still whispering about Harry. I wasn't sure where Harry was taking me but I didn't care. We walked into several stores and looked around as Harry hid from the fans. Then we went to lunch at a semi fancy restaurant. Good thing I was wearing one of my skirts.

*Harry's pov*

"So Gaby, tell me about yourself." Harry said looking at me with his big green eyes.

"Ask me questions." I said setting my arms on the table.

"Um... What's your favorite color?" he asked. "Light blue. Easy! Next." I said quickly.

"Favorite movie?" he said with a curious look on his face.

"Oh that's a hard one!" I said thinking for a little bit.

"I'm gonna have to say Little Manhattan or The Aristocats." I said a little embarrassed.

"I think I love you." Harry said jokingly. At least I think he was joking. I laughed and sighed looking into his eyes and they looked serious. Turning my head, I quickly said, "okay, next," the questions kept coming until our food came. We ate and I tried to pay for at least my half of the meal but he wouldn't let me. Then we went out and walked around and stopped at a cute park.

"I think I've learned a lot about you, Gaby," he said taking my hand gently as we walked down a path to a bench. I blushed but didn't resist. I checked the time on my phone and told Harry that we were supposed to meet back at the bus at 1:00. It was about 12:45 so we decided to head back. The whole walk back to the bus we held hands. I occasionally saw flashes from cameras but I didn't really mind. When we got closer to the bus Harry let go of my hand because we both agreed that we didn't want my tour group to know what was going on.


End file.
